


Adagio

by Jyk



Series: Real Person Collection [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyk/pseuds/Jyk
Summary: Sie waren Liebhaber im vergangenen Leben. Sie versprachen, im nächsten Leben wieder zusammen zu sein, als sie starb. Er musste akzeptieren, dass ihr Schicksal im Laden liegt, wenn sie auf neue, grünere Weiden geht, im Dienst eines Menschen, der größer ist als jeder von uns. Er sagte immer, sie habe Glück gehabt, weil sie in seiner Umarmung gestorben sei. " Hast du Angst?" jemand fragte ihn in articulo mortis. "Man ist immer vorsichtig mit Unbekanntem, aber ich glaube, wir werden uns treffen." dann schloss er die Augen.In diesem Leben sind sie Fremde. Sie sind Frauen. Ein Zufall, den sie trafen, ein Wirrwarr, das bis zu ihrem Tod gewebt war. Als sie schließlich die Klinge dieses Dolches in ihr Herz steckte: "Jetzt gehörst du zu mir, niemand kann dich nehmen, meine Liebe. Wir werden niemals getrennt sein." sie hielt sie fest.
Relationships: Dominic/Irene, Felicia/Marissa/Euridice
Series: Real Person Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mar Vol-MW](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mar+Vol-MW).
  * A translation of [Adagio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642977) by [Jyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyk/pseuds/Jyk). 



> This is Adagio in German version. My German is not good. I wrote this version to keep something. 
> 
> Diese Arbeit basiert auf einer alten realen Erfahrung in einem dunklen und schmerzhaften Jahr. Durch Zufall erfuhr ich etwas auf metaphysische Weise, was mich dazu brachte, eine Beziehung zu einer Person zu erkunden, mit der ich eine Affäre hatte.  
> Es ist auch das Geschenk an einen alten Liebhaber. Ich habe dich in der Vergangenheit geliebt, aber ich kann dich nicht mehr lieben. Wie auch immer, du bist derjenige, den ich immer schätze. Abschied.  
> Ich veröffentliche meine aktuellen Entwürfe und werde sie überarbeiten, wenn ich frei bin.

Dominic stand wieder vor dieser Tür. 40 Jahre vergingen, als er vor dieser Tür stand: Er ging durch diese Tür, hielt ihre Hände, küsste ihre Lippen - sie waren bezaubernd wie blühende Rosen am Morgen, aber sie waren in diesem Moment verdorrt; Ihre Augen waren wie die hellsten Sterne am Himmel - jetzt wurden sie zwei Kerzen im Wind, die bald ausgehen würden.  
Ihre rosafarbenen Wangen hatten sich zu blass verdreht, Malaria und Tuberkulose streichelten ihren Körper, von prall bis abgemagert, bis zum Skelett…  
Er seufzte leicht. Ihre Stimmen erschienen in seinem Kopf: "Du hast mir gesagt, dass du gut in Geige bist? Kennst du Albinionis Adagio? Spiel es für mich, mein lieber Dominic. “ Er spielte. Irene hob ihren schwanenähnlichen Hals, Diamanten an der Kette leuchteten und kicherten: "Nicht schlecht, besser als dieser Typ." Plötzlich fühlte er sich besiegt: "Meine liebe Frau, ich weiß, dass Sie ein ausgezeichneter Musiker sind, aber ich fürchte, ich kann nicht mit einer Person verglichen werden, die nichts über Musik weiß." Er verneigte sich vor ihr, nahm seine Handschuhe und ging dann. Sie brach mit Tränen in Lachen aus. "Was für ein lustiger Kerl!"  
Dann? Sie verlobten sich und heirateten blitzschnell - Irene akzeptierte seinen Vorschlag ohne einen zweiten Zweifel und lebte als „Prinz und Prinzessin im Märchen“. Sie ist nicht nur Musikerin, sondern auch gut in bildender Kunst: Wohnzimmer hingen an all ihren Gemälden, sein Arbeitszimmer war auch voll mit ihren Gemälden. Sie lernte Cello, um mit ihm Duett zu spielen. Er plante eine Menge Rosen im Garten: Jeden Morgen nahm er eine Rose und legte sie neben ihr Kissen - als sie aufwachte, sah Irene die Rose mit seinem lächelnden Gesicht und küsste sie dann - wie er es versprochen hatte, als er ihr vorschlug: „Ich werde jeden Morgen und jede Nacht mit dir teilen, mit dir auf dem Gipfel des Berges stehen, den Ozean überqueren und durch den Sturm, um dein Ufer zu erreichen, dir jeden Morgen eine Rose und Küsse geben, wenn du aufwachst, bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich sterben. Überall, wo du hingehst, werde ich bei dir sein. “


	2. Chapter 2

Und dann? Im Garten gewachsene Rosen blühen und verdorren Jahr für Jahr. Es ist 40 Jahre her, Irene ist 40 Jahre tot - sie waren in diesem Jahr sehr jung. Wie der Wind den Balsam mit Frost abkühlt, haben alle Pflanzen im April ohne Vorfreude einen starken Schneefall erlitten. Im zweiten Jahr ihres Todes blühten Rosen wie zuvor, aber niemand hob sie auf, niemand stellte sie mehr in eine Kristallvase, niemand lächelte zwischen ihnen und niemand schnitt sie. Gelegentlich, dachte er, hatte Irene Glück, sie verließ ihn im schönsten Alter früher als er. Irene brauchte das Senium nicht zu fühlen, sie würde nicht sehen, wie alt er in diesem Alter war, sein sterbender und sterbender Körper, seine Falten im Gesicht. Einmal besprach er mit ihr: "Wenn ich vor dir gestorben bin, was wirst du tun?" Sie stoppt seine unerfüllten Worte mit Küssen. "Denk nicht darüber nach, du gehörst mir. Ich befehle, du musst später als ich sterben und am Leben bleiben! “ Aber sie fragte ihn: "Was ist mit dir?" "Wenn du früher als ich sterben würdest, würde ich eine andere Frau finden." Er lachte und fühlte sich erstickt. "Und ich würde dich töten." Ihre Hände bewegten sich auf seinem Nacken.  
Er erwachte aus seinen alten Erinnerungen. Er schloss ihr Schlafzimmer nach ihrer Beerdigung ab, der Raum wurde durch verschlossen verschlossen. Jedes Jahr säuberten Bedienstete das Zimmer, aber er war bis heute nie hier gewesen. Er hielt sich für einen Feigling ohne Mut und hatte Angst, sich an jeden Moment zu erinnern, den sie zusammen hatten. Aber heute kam er als Gastgeber aus dem Kloster zurück, anstatt als Gast oder Einsiedler. Er ging in den Raum. Alles behielt seine ursprüngliche Natur, außer den Menschen. Zwei Celli sind dort platziert, als ob sie und er dort saßen und Duett, Adagio spielten. Sie lachte und starrte ihn an, er wurde rot, fuhr aber trotzdem fort. Ihre Schatten waren vom Sonnenlicht durchzogen, verheddert, zusammen gefangen - sie bildeten ein erstaunliches Quartett, sie war das Cello und er war der Bogen - sie begannen mit Adagio, dann Mezzoklavier, wiederholt, wandten sich aber dem Quartett zu. Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, Mezzo forte - ging plötzlich zurück zum Duett - der Raum war warm voller Sonnenlicht - die letzte Note war fertig ...  
Er berührte die Saite C bis D und die letzte war A. Sie waren in der Melodie. Das Adagio war wieder eingeschaltet, aber es war heimlich Solo für das andere Cello. Der Wind ging durch das geöffnete Fenster, der Vorhang flog über seine Seite - "Ding" - Solo wurde zum Duett ... "Ich bin so lange einsam, immer allein und mir ist kalt. Komm her mit mir! " Sein Blick wurde vage, sie kam zu ihm. Ihre Diamantkette glänzte, als sie sich das erste Mal trafen ... Sie spielten wieder Adagio, das Duett war eröffnet. Als die letzte Notiz fertig war, lächelte er und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Warte eine Sekunde, bis ich dich finde. Wenn es das zweite Leben gibt, sind wir wieder zusammen, sogar der Tod Verlasse uns nicht - ja, ich komme, mein Lieber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das vergangene Leben ist beendet, das neue Leben ist eröffnet. Es ist das erste Treffen von Domimic und Irene in diesem Leben. Dominic wandte sich an Felicia, eine junge Studentin, die lesbische Assexualität zeigt. Irene wandte sich an Marissa, die Künstlerin der Ausstellung; Euridice ist die neue Figur, eine bisexuelle Frau, die in Beziehung zu Felicia steht. Felicia liebt sie viele Jahre. Vor diesem Kapitel entdeckte Felicia einen Hinweis darauf, dass Euridice sie betrogen hatte, und fand schließlich die wirklichen Beweise. Euridice und Marissa sind beide älter als Felicia: Euridice ist 20 Jahre älter als sie; Marissa ist 34 Jahre älter als sie.

Ich stieg aus dem Zug und holte tief Luft. Die Nacht dieser Stadt sieht anders aus, sie ist warm und still, im Gegensatz zu der Stadt, in der ich lebe, schmutzig und kalt - das ist mein erster Ausdruck. Es war mein erstes Mal, hierher zu kommen, aber ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich tausende Male dort gewesen, in meinem Traum und im Ohr. Normalerweise hörte ich diesen Ruf, als ich ein Kind war, wie ein Flüstern. Jetzt habe ich erfahren, dass er hier ist und ich war wieder zu Hause. Mein Aussehen ist anders bei den Einheimischen hier, als Mädchen aus dem Osten sehe ich aus wie eine Schülerin, die die Mittelschule besucht. Ich schaute in den Himmel, nur seltene Sterne auf tiefblauem Samt, mit dem kalten Wind, der den Wind wechselte, stolperte ich plötzlich. In diese Stadt zu kommen war ein Zufall - ich sollte in die Stadt kommen, in der eine Frau darum bittet, sie wiederzusehen - nachdem sie mich betrogen hat, hat sie mich so tief verletzt. Ich wollte wirklich zu ihr eilen, um sie zu fragen: War er so perfekt, dass du ihm folgst, um nachts zu gehen? Interessieren Sie sich wirklich für einen großen fetten roten Hals? Ist Sex für dich so wichtig, dass du nicht warten kannst? Du hast dein Versprechen nie verwirklicht, aber ich habe mein Bestes versucht, mich immer besser zu machen ... Ich würde lieber alles verlassen, um mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich war gegen meine Familie, unabhängig von den Überzeugungen meiner Freunde und zukünftigen Erzähler, auf die ich mich vorbereitet habe Unser Ehering und Dokumente - Ich sagte, ich würde dich die glücklichste Frau der Welt sein lassen, aber du hast mich nur ausgelacht und mir ins Gesicht geschlagen…. Ich hatte zu viel "Warum", um sie zu fragen, aber irgendwann tat ich es nicht. Ich habe der Frau, die ich einmal „Liebe meines Lebens“ genommen hatte, nichts angetan, lass die alte Vergangenheit… Jetzt ist es seit einigen Jahren, jedes Mal, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, sticht immer noch ein scharfer Dorn in meine alte, erholte Wunde Herz. Als ich auf dem Bahnsteig des Transferbahnhofs war, sah ich, wie der Zug die Stadt vor mir verließ. Dann drehte ich mich um und stieg in den Zug, um hierher zu kommen. Ich wusste, dass sie von Zeit zu Zeit hierher kommt und in eine andere Stadt. Als sich die Tür des Hotels öffnete, wusste ich, dass mein Ziel hier war. Nach einem müden 36-stündigen Flug konnte ich meine müde Seele und meinen müden Körper hinlegen. Ich möchte mich an nichts zwischen mir und ihr erinnern, an jeden Moment und an jedes Wort, das wir gesagt haben, an unsere Zukunftspläne für dieses Land, für diese Stadt. Spazieren Sie durch diese kleine Stadt, die Stadt, in der sie jemals gelebt hat. Ich träumte, ich wäre in meiner Kindheit hier. Ich fühlte, dass sie an meiner Seite war. Ich weiß, wie ich sie finden kann, aber ich weiß nicht. An diesem rauchigen, nebligen Morgen. Ich steige in den Zug, um meine kurze Reise in eine andere Stadt zu beginnen.

Unsinn zu dieser Stadt. Ich mag diese Stadt nicht - selbst sie träumte von unserer Zukunft in dieser Stadt: eine schöne Wohnung mit einer Katze, wir tun Dinge, die wir gerne auswendig tun, wir leben mit Kunst, ruhig und friedlich. Vielleicht würden wir Kinder adoptieren und ihnen sagen, dass jeder das Recht hat, den anderen zu lieben, das jenseits von Rasse, Alter und Geschlecht liegt - Sie haben zwei Mütter, weil sie sich lieben. Wir hatten sogar vor, Kinder in Schweizer Internate zu schicken. Klingt, Basel ist nicht schlecht, nicht weit weg, aber nicht zu nahe bei uns - wir könnten die Zeit alleine genießen ... Schließlich sind sie nur zerbrochene Blasen.  
Was mich am meisten anzog, war eines der Museen. Verdrehte Schicksalsuhr, um die neue Welt mit Wohlfahrtskrieg wieder aufzubauen ... plötzlich wurde ich von zwei Installationen getroffen. Es ist eine thematische Gemeinschaftsausstellung, viele Künstler haben ihre Ideen und Inspirationen eingebracht. Sehr selten, um so typischen orientalischen Stil unter diesen erschöpften Arbeiten zu sehen, wurde ich von einem Feuerstein geflammt. Warum hast du unter dem Mond, der auf dem Meer schwimmt, dort gewartet? Hast du etwas gesucht? Ich wusste - mein Herz war geschlossen, ich leckte meine Wunde einfach alleine. Ich stand da, bis mich das Personal fragte, ob das Museum bald geschlossen sein würde - ich war 2 Stunden dort geblieben ... Ich hörte ein Lachen, als ich für meine Benommenheit überrascht war. Eine Frau stand mir gegenüber und umarmte lächelnd ihre Arme. Sie starrte mich eine Weile an und hörte plötzlich auf zu lachen. Ihr Sehvermögen veränderte sich, ihr Gesicht drückte mehr Emotionen aus. Es schien, als wollte sie etwas mit mir sagen. So seltsam - ich habe diese Frau noch nie getroffen und kannte sie nie - selbst die Klassenkameradin des Freundes meines Freundes kennt mich. Ich sah mich von oben bis unten um: Wie immer trug ich ein T-Shirt, nachdem ich Mantel, Jeans, unordentliches Haar, Skateboardschuhe, Brille und Uhren-Standard-Nerd-Outfit ausgezogen hatte. Mein Gesicht schwoll an, war aber blasser als zuvor - alte Verletzungen. Ich habe mich an diese Schmerzen gewöhnt. Als ich mich entschlossen hatte, sie zu fragen, verschwand sie.


End file.
